Fooled on February
by iamselena
Summary: Elie woke up on Valentines Day, and it seems as if Haru forgot about it... or does he?


The standard disclaimer applies. I don't own Rave Master or the characters involved. I just tie them up, use the medallion thing to put them in a trance, and then let them act my story. It's easier this way.

_**O**_

_**O**_

_**O**_

**Fooled on February**

The morning light streamed into the room, through the open blinds, casting a golden glow on the pristine, white sheet on the bed. Elie stirred in her sleep, mumbling under her breath. Her clock read 6:59 am on her bedside table. After a full minute had gone, her alarm began to ring.

Moaning, Elie buried her head under the pillows, mumbling _five minutes_. But the alarm, much to her dismay, continued to buzz. Her head still stuck underneath her favorite pillow, her arm appeared from under the blankets and threw the clock on the wall with a _crash_.

Irritated, her alarm still continued it's annoying sound, which prompted Elie to curse and stand up from her bed. "Stupid clock," she muttered incoherently, pressing the button that would stop the alarm. "Can't get much sleep if it doesn't stop. What day is today anyway—?"

Midsentence, Elie stopped and gaped on the calendar hanging on the wall. Her bloody red marker drew a rather large circle on the number fourteen, which was marked _Valentines Day_.

Valentines Day.

Oh.

_Valentines Day._

Elie immediately snapped into wakefulness, and ran towards the bathroom, leaving her bed in its messy state. Cattleya will be in the kitchen right now, cooking breakfast. Haru was probably still asleep, Elie decided, washing her hair with the shampoo she knew Haru liked.

A year after completing their journey, Haru confessed his feelings for Elie. Elie had been ecstatic after hearing the unexpected confession from him, and they have been dating each exclusively in the past year.

Today, February 14, is the first time they'll be spending Valentines Day together. Elie wanted everything to be perfect, and she knew that Haru is planning something, given the way he had been secretive since yesterday.

So after her morning shower, Elie raced back to her bedroom and slammed it shut. She dressed up in a blue spaghetti-strapped top, denim shorts that ended mid-thigh, and black flats. She brushed her silky, brown hair until it shone, and she applied lip balm over her lips. Simple, but gorgeous.

She inspected herself on the full-length mirror and went downstairs to the kitchen. A heavenly smell wafted in her nostrils, making her mouth water. Cattleya was pulling something out of the oven, and Elie's eyes sparkled in anticipation when she saw they were chocolate chip cookies.

Cattleya noticed her as she placed the tray on the table. "Hey." She grinned.

Elie grinned back. "Good morning! Watcha gonna do with all these cookies?"

"Well, every Valentines Day, I always make different kinds of desserts," Cattleya informed her friend with a smile, transferring the cookies into the cookie jar. "It's been a tradition here at home, and I don't see the reason why I shouldn't continue it."

"May I help? I never baked anything in my life before," Elie said eagerly, already tying the apron around her waist.

Cattleya smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. This has got to be love, she decided. "Sure, why not?" she answered, throwing Elie some of the potholders. "Will you please transfer the other cookie dough on the tray. Be careful; it's still hot."

It was late in the afternoon when Cattleya and Elie finished their job in the kitchen. Everything smells so wonderful. Cookies were tucked inside cookie jars; cupcakes were on the window sill, cooling; pies were sitting patiently on the counter, ready to be cut into slices; and Cattleya's cakes were decorated with icing and were looking mighty good.

"Thanks a lot, Elie-chan," Cattleya said appreciatively. She watched the other girl stacked the plates on the sink. "I wouldn't have done this in time if it wasn't for your help."

"Oh, it's no problem," Elie returned easily. She washed her hands under the faucet, scrubbing it clean. "Anyway, do you know where Haru is? I haven't seen him all day." The jerk. He wasn't showing his face.

"I think he's down at the beach," Cattleya replied. "Do you two have something planned? It's Valentines Day."

Elie hesitated. "I don't know. Haru hasn't shared any plans with me. I better go talk to him."

Elie bounded towards the door in a flash.

_**O**_

"There you are!"

Haru stopped swinging his sword, and looked at the owner of the voice. The sun was already sinking into the horizon, and he was already planning to go back inside. A triumphant Elie was walking to him, her flats at hand. "Hey, Elie," Haru said cheerily, waving. "What's up?"

"What's up?" For a moment, Elie was surprised, but a smile formed on her lips. "Stop fooling around, Haru. I'm pretty sure you know what's up."

Haru frowned, and looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, I don't. Would you please tell me what's going on?"

So, he's still pretending he doesn't know, huh? "I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with hearts, chocolates made by you for someone special—" Elie rattled off. When she saw Haru's eyes sparkle, she knew it finally registered in his thick skull. "Do you get me?"

"Heck, yeah! I can't believe I completely forgot!" Haru slapped himself on the forehead, which pleased Elie. Finally.

Haru grabbed his sword, grabbed Elie by the arm and began to run. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Elie asked excitedly. Somewhere romantic, maybe? Somewhere they'll be ensured of privacy?

Haru looked back at her and flashed her a grin. "Back to the house, of course."

That struck Elie oddly. Wasn't his sister there? Wouldn't he want some privacy? "Why?"

Haru shot her a confused look. "Isn't that what you're trying to tell me? I completely forgot that my sister is baking desserts today! Oh, man! This'll be one sweet afternoon."

_**O**_

Needless to say, Elie wasn't quite as please as she hoped she would be. She watched Haru gobble up another slice of blueberry pie, while taking a bite of his sister's oatmeal cookies. Valentines Day was nearly over

How dare he! she thought, fuming. How dare he forget! It's Valentines Day. He shouldn't be forgetting these kinds of things in their relationship. Elie munch down her cookie hardly, not noticing Cattleya's raised eyebrow.

After clearing the kitchen and the table, Cattleya said she would go out doing some shopping. That would give Elie some time to confront Haru and bash him on the head.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Elie tapped her foot, waiting for Haru's answer. She was irritated and completely annoyed, and now was not the time to act stupid. If he doesn't want to get slaughtered, he better act quickly… and fast!

"… did I?"

That was an incredibly stupid thing to say.

Elie's temper went a notch higher. "Haru! I can't believe you forgot Valentines Day!" she screamed, her hands finding their way on her hips.

Haru grinned and produced a large bouquet of roses in front of her, stunning her into silence. "Just kidding. This is the reason why I wasn't home this morning. I hunted for the perfect gift."

"…you are jerk."

Haru chuckled, and he felt a sweatdrop on his head. "I know. I'm sorry."

"…but I love you anyway!" And with that, Elie hugged Haru and kissed him on the lips, the bunch of roses pressed against them.

**AN:**_A Valentine gift to all Haru/Elie fans! I think I wrote my last story in Rave Master last Christmas. It's been a long time already. Anyway, nothing much to say about this. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review or PM me about your thoughts on this little creation of mine._


End file.
